


Love Me Better

by ShiningStar324



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Ass-Kicking, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, BAMF everyone, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sassy Alec Lightwood, alec can manipulate minds, magnus can set things on fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStar324/pseuds/ShiningStar324
Summary: When demons start to spread and the human race is in trouble, Clary Fray and Luke Garroway, the heads of the FBI team have to put together a strong team that will help them defeat them and save the world. The Shadowhunters and the Downworlders are the most powerful groups of people and the only ones who have a chance in saving the world. The only problem? They hate each other.“I can set things on fire and dust you away with a look of my eyes. What can you do? Make people fall in love with you?”Alec scoffed, getting off the desk and sauntering towards Magnus. He traced his finger across his face. “Oh darling, I don't need my powers to make people fall in love with me. I need my powers to make them fall out of love with me.” His voice dropped to a seductive whisper and he leaned down towards Magnus.Magnus swallowed and scoffed. “Which sorry excuse of a person fell for you?” Magnus smirked as Alec leaned back, leaning against the desk and crossing his legs by the ankles, he smirked.“I don't know. Maybe you should ask that question to yourself instead.”Magnus narrowed his eyes and sat up. “You wish, darling.”SUPERPOWER AU?





	1. Chapter 1

When demons start to spread and the human race is in trouble, Clary Fray and Luke Garroway, the heads of the FBI team have to put together a strong team that will help them defeat them and save the world. The Shadowhunters and the Downworlders are the most powerful groups of people and the only ones who have a chance in saving the world. The only problem? They hate each other. 

“I can set things on fire and dust you away with a look of my eyes. What can you do? Make people fall in love with you?” 

Alec scoffed, getting off the desk and sauntering towards Magnus. He traced his finger across his face. “Oh darling, I don't need my powers to make people fall in love with me. I need my powers to make them fall out of love with me.” His voice dropped to a seductive whisper and he leaned down towards Magnus. 

Magnus swallowed and scoffed. “Which sorry excuse of a person fell for you?” Magnus smirked as Alec leaned back, leaning against the desk and crossing his legs by the ankles, he smirked. 

“I don't know. Maybe you should ask that question to yourself instead.” 

Magnus narrowed his eyes and sat up. “You wish, darling.” 

 

COMING SOON!

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	2. Chapter 2

There was one big screen in the lightly lit room. The yellow light in the room filled it with a dull mood as a bunch of people, all dressed in oddly dark colors sat on the chairs in front of the long wooden table filling the entire room. Luke Garroway stood next to the big screen in front of the room, a small remote clutched in his big hands as he waited for the room to quiet down. 

Clary Fray sat in the first seat, eyes fixated on her stepfather just like the entire room. “I think we can all understand by now why I have gathered all of you here today.” He waved the remote around as he began speaking. “The human race is in danger because of the creatures who seem to be multiplying faster then we can kill them.” 

Luke clicked a button on the remote and the screen in front of them lit up. “I have gathered the best of the best FBI officers here today to talk about this mission. Remember, everyone in this room may be the best trained, but unfortunately, this time, we are not enough.” 

Suddenly, a picture appeared on the screen and Clary tilted her head at the picture of a raven haired guy who was now on the big screen. “There are a few people who we need in order to stop the spreading of these creatures. Unfortunately, these people are dangerous. They are stronger then us, smarter then us, stranger then us.”

Luke pointed his remote to the screen. “This is Alexander Lightwood. He is part of the Shadowhunters group. They live underground, in an alley in New York near an abandoned church. He is a master manipulator, one look into his eyes and he can make you do absolutely anything. He is an excellent archer. We don't have a lot of information on him or any of the others but we have to be careful of this one. He’s a bit of a psycho. Killed his own little brother for no apparent reason.” Luke let out a deep sigh as he clicked the remote again. 

“Isabell Lightwood. She’s Alexander’s younger sister. She is a weapon specialist. She knows her weapons from A to Z. She can change her appearance and manipulate the way she looks within seconds.” Clary narrowed her eyes at the picture of the girl on the screen, trying to take in and memorize as much as she could of what was shown to her. Luke cleared his throat, grabbing a glass of water that sat in front of him and bringing it up to his mouth. 

“Jace Herondale. He can run miles and miles faster than anyone.” 

Clary let out an amused laugh. “What is he like the Flash or something?” 

Luke didn't look amused though. He narrowed his eyes, causing Clary to clear her throat and look away. 

“Anyways, he is impossible to catch. He is ruthless in the ring. He is a street fighter. Never lost a fight in his entire life. He is close to the Lightwoods.” Luke put the remote down on the table. 

“That was it for the Shadowhunters. Next up, downworlders.” Luke picked up the remote and pointed it at the screen. “Magnus Bane. He’s the owner of the club Pandemonium. Although, no one has even seen him there and probably never will. Magnus is an excellent hider. The most important thing about him though is his eyes. The change color according to the situation. With a flick of his finger he can burn someone or turn them into ice if he wants. His powers are limitless and extraordinary.” 

“Why isn't there a picture of him?” 

Luke chuckled and shook his head. “Because no one has ever seen him. No one truly knows how he looks. This can be because he is an assassin. He doesn't want to be targeted.” 

The agents sitting on the long table all mumbled amongst each other. 

“Next up, Maia Roberts. She just recently joined the group a few years back. She’s a master at martial arts. She uses her wields and swords like we change our clothes. She’s also trained assassin. She was 18 when Magnus took her in. Last but not least, Simon Lewis.” 

Luke clicked the button on the remote and looked up once again. “He’s a technical specialist. He can break into any computer, any phone, any tablet. He can do anything imaginable and even unimaginable with anything technical.” 

Luke rubbed his hands together and walked over to his chair. “We get these guys together, and half out problems will be solved. 

An agent at the far end raised an eyebrow. “Then why didn't we do this already?” Luke rubbed his eyebrows. 

“That’s the problem, Raj. The two groups hate each other. There is no way they can even stand in the same room and not rip each others throats out.” 

Clary tapped on the table. “Well, we have to try either way. Things are getting out of control!” 

Luke nodded. “We will. That’s why I called you all here today. We need to track them down and get them all here. Go gentle and be respectful. We need them to work with us and be obedient.”

“What if they don't listen?” Raphael, who sat all the way in the back asked in his normal monotone voice. 

“Then we use all the force we have got, but we have to bring them all here. One way or another. If we don't, we will all be dead within months.” Luke got up. “Everyone understood?” 

A chorus of Yes was heard through the room. 

“Everyone get to work and work fast. We don't have much time to spare. Everyone scurried out of the room, running around trying to get any information they can find on these people. 

Clary took the computer on the far right corner, looking through the files through he cabinets trying to find even the slightest information on the people she had seen. Her fingers skimmed through the yellow files on the large bookshelf next to the computer. Her eye caught a name suddenly and she paused, taking it out she slammed it down on the desk. 

“Alexander Lightwood” She mumbled opening the file. The enormous file was full of police records. “Luke why did we not arrest him?” Clary asked as she skimmed through the file. 

“Arrest him?” Luke chuckled. “Clary these people are some of the most powerful for a reason. We have got nothing on his powers.” Clary hummed slightly, intrigued at these beings and their powers. She skimmed through the file slowly as she read through his records when she suddenly saw a black rose among the pages.

“Luke what is this?” She picked it up carefully, not knowing why it was in the file and what the significance is. 

Luke crossed his arms to his chest. “A black rose. It was found on several scenes where he was seen. We think it’s his trademark. Something to show everyone that he was here.” 

Clary twirled the flower around once again, confused as to why it wasn't dead by now. She hummed and put it back in the file. 

The rest of the day was spent looking through files and searching the computer for anything that can give them a lead. By the night, Clary Fairchild Garroway was tired. Her head was hurting and her frustrations were rising. 

“Nothing huh?” Luke suddenly asked from behind her and she jumped slightly. 

“Nothing.” She replied before throwing her hands in the air. 

“This isn't going to be easy Clary but I know you, and I know all of the officers here. We will make this work.” 

Clary nodded, her red hair bouncing up and down as she did so. “What’s the news on the demons?” Luke sighed, the small smile he has on his face disappearing. “They keep multiplying rapidly. They are slowly making their way North.” 

Clary sighed. “Dammit.” 

Luke stepped back. “It’t late. Go home.” 

Clary nodded, grabbing her coat from the chair she had been occupying. “Yeah I was just on my way. Goodnight Luke.” Luke smiled at her before walking into his cabin again. Clary walked out the office and decided to take a walk instead of drive home. The numerous hours of sitting and going through god knows how many files had gotten to her. She needed some air and some alone time to breathe. 

The walk to her home was a short one and she had no plans of sleeping anytime soon. She had too much going on in her brain to get a peaceful night of sleep. She crossed the small bar that she always crosses on her way home and the nightclub near an alley way that she had always despised because of the loud noise and the large amounts of people. She usually quickened up her pace every time she passed it, but today, she stopped. Clary looked down on the sidewalk she was walking on, eyes widening once she looked down to see the item she had stepped on. 

A black rose. 

She hesitantly picked it up and stood back up. She knew that the logical thing to do would be go back to the office and tell Luke and the others about it but Clary was never one to follow the logical rules. She glanced towards the nightclub and finally pulled the door open, letting herself in. 

Something told her Alexander Lightwood wanted to be found. 

The nightclub was just how she had imagined; full of bright lights and sweaty people dancing all over the place. The smell of alcohol was strong and bitter, although, there was a strange mix of cheap cologne and cigarettes around the place. Clary scrunched up her face and looked around the club. Her eyes narrowed his concentration as she looked for one person. After searching the whole place in and out, Clary walked out of the club with a frown and slight annoyance. She sighed and shook her head. 

“Clarrisa Fairchild. A little birdy told be that the FBI was looking for me…again.” 

Clary turned around, almost dropping the rose that was clutched his her hands. Her face was emotionless but her heart was racing. 

There stood Alexander Lightwood. He was taller then she expected, his hazel eyes twinkled with amusement and his raven hair blew slightly by the wind. He took a few steps closer to her. 

“She holds my rose but her heart beats abnormally fast. I hope it’s not love, darling. You will be majorly disappointed.” 

Clary glared and stood tall. “Alexander Lightwood.” 

“Just Alec is fine. Lightwood is something I don't associate with anymore and Alexander just doesn't have the same edgy effect, you know. I have been trying to seem a bit…what’s the word?” Alec clicked his fingers together and looked away for a second. “Badass.” 

Clary wasn't having it. She crossed her arms and held her head high. “Since you know we were looking for you, you probably know the situations that have been taking place. We are willing to negotiate a deal with you and the others if you help us.” 

Alec brought his finger to his chin. “I have been thinking about this entire demon thing ever since the first one showed up. Pesky little things aren't they? Since you have gotten my rose, you should know that you have my full attention and I will be willing to contribute.” 

Clary narrowed her eyes. “Why?” 

Alec sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically. “I’m bored…I need some entertainment.” He waved his hand around and Clary noticed the abnormal amount of rings on his fingers. “For some reason I don't believe that is all completely true.” 

Alec chuckled. “I may have my reasons, but that is none of your concern.” 

Alec looked behind her, smirking as a car pulled up. “Excuse me. That’s my ride.” Clary watched him walk away until he turned around again. “Love the coat by the way. Where did you get it from?” 

Clary scoffed slightly, letting out a surprised breath. She uncrossed and crossed her arms across her chest again. “I don’t think that concerns you.” 

“Using my words against me? I might just like you Fairchild. Tell daddy dearest I said hi.” 

Clary opened her mouth once again only to have Alec slam the car door shut and zoom away. She let out a shaky breath she didn't know she was holding and took out her phone. 

“Luke…I think I just met Alec Lightwood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is a pretty short first chapter but I just want dot introduce everything! I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! The next chapters will hopefully be longer and more interesting. I am especially excited to write Alec's character in this! Thank you so much for reading! Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a delay! Thank you for reading! Hope you like it!

His eyes were narrowed intently, arms crossed across his chest, head inclined towards her in such a manner that she fought hard not to turn her head the other way. 

“You met one of the most powerful beings that I warned you about in the middle of night and you didn't warn us about it before hand? Instead you went inside to follow him?” 

Luke could be a very scary man if he tried. His eyes were glaring at her, though she wasn't sure who she was speaking to at the time. Luke Garroway the father, or Luke Garroway the head of the FBI institute. 

Clary knew one thing though, they were both equally scary. 

She turned her head to the table behind her, avoiding Luke’s eyes and instead focusing on the black flower that sat on the desk. She looked back at Luke once she heard a sigh from him, and saw him rubbing his eyes with the front of his fingers. 

“Did he at least say something important?” 

Clary shrugged. ”He said he was willing to contribute. He seemed pretty ready to help us actually.” 

Luke raised an eyebrow. “Knowing the bastard, he probably has something in mind.” 

“He didn't really mention why or how.” 

Luke rolled his eyes. “Of course he didn’t.” Luke moved to pick up the flower from the desk, staring at it intently before putting it in the first drawer of the wooden desk behind her. 

“We need a well detailed plan-“ Luke started but was interrupted by Raj, running into the room, eyes wide and hair messy from the all nighter he had pulled trying to track the demonic activities. “The demons are spreading at a rapid speed, if this keeps going on, they will reach us faster than we thought. We don't have much time.” 

Luke cursed under his breath, his hands turning into fists and he clenched his eyes shut. He turned to Raj and nodded. 

“Screw the plan, screw all the details. We need the shadowhunters and the downworlders HERE!” Luke pointed at the floor roughly as all the eyes were on him suddenly. 

Raphael came forward, nodding his head and throwing the file he was holding towards Luke. “Maia Roberts was seen in a bar a few hours ago, Sources say she works there. We are sending some agents there to see if she could still be found in the bar and if we can get her, we can get to Bane and Lewis.” Luke closed the file and smirked slightly. “Great. Good job Raphael.” 

“What about the Shadowhunters?” Luke shook his head. “You and Raj are going to go to the abandoned church today. If they aren't going to come to us, we are going to go to them. Alexander Lightwood is a man of trickery and confusion. He isn't easy to understand and if you say that he was “bored” then he isn't gonna make this easy.” Clary nodded, determination present in her eyes as she got up from the chair. “When do you need me to go?” Luke shrugged once again. “The sooner we go the better.” Clary walked over to the table, opening the drawer and grabbing the black rose and stuffing it in the back pocket of her black jeans before walking towards the door. “Let’s go Raj, we have some ass kicking to do.” 

>>>>>

Clary Fray liked to think of herself as a fearless woman. She carried herself with pride and confidence. Today though, anxiety was bubbling up inside her stomach, her heartbeat faster than ever before. The drive to the abandoned church was a short one but also a quiet one, both agents sat quietly, thinking about what they could expect from the shadowhunters, mentally preparing themselves for the worst. 

“You ready?” Clary asked as she opened the door to the car, taking the gun Raj was handing to her and stuffing it in the back of her pants. 

Raj grinned slightly and slammed his door shut.   
“Always.” 

The abandoned church in front of them was way too quiet and Clary didn't like it one bit. In all her years of being an agent, she knew that too quiet meant danger was near and the vibes that she got from this place made her feel way too uneasy. The two separated once they reached the inside. Clary guarding the left side of the dark dirty church and Raj checking the right. The dropping of water from a leaky pipe was way too loud, reaching her ears each drop connecting to the giant puddle at the corner of the church. Her gun was held protectively near her leg, ready to be raised and fired if danger approached. 

“We have got to stop meeting like this.” Clary twirled quickly, her gun aimed at the person that had just uttered the words. “Alec.” 

“The one and only.” He raised his hands in the air, staring at her gun almost mockingly. “Can you put the gun away, I feel a bit threatened.” 

Clary made no such move, but from the corner of her eye she saw Raj move closer to them. She looked at Alec who just seemed to smirk wider as he caught sight of the one other person in the room. “And you have bought a guest!” Alec leaned back against the wall, his eyes glinting with humor. “My name is Alec. I don't recall seeing you at the police station all those times I have been there.” 

Raj stayed silent, tightening his grip on the gun. Alec frowned, rolling his eyes ever so dramatically before sighing. “Ugh you officers are actually no fun.” 

“We came here on business. You will come with us to the institute now.” 

Alec brought his finger up to his chin, tapping it and humming in thought. “I didn't quite hear a please in that sentence you just uttered.” 

The silence that responded back made him chuckle slightly. He rolled his eyes and shrugged. “Fine. I’ll come.” 

“Where are the others?” 

“My dear this is a game of hide and seek, I would be cheating if I told you where they are.” 

Clary sighed and Raj stepped forward, bringing his handcuffs out and moving closer to Alec. The smile on his face disappeared suddenly, eyes pausing and glaring at Raj. “If you bring those handcuffs any closer to me I will rip both your hands off your body and shove them up your ass.” 

Clary put a hand on Raj’s arm. “He said he was coming with us. Lets go.” The anger in his eyes disappeared in a second and a wide smile made it’s onto his lips as he shifted his eyes from Raj to Clary. “Well lead the way carrot head.” 

>>>>>

The ride to the institute was a quick one,with Alec making comments here and there that both officers ignored with an occasional roll of their eyes. Alec strutted inside the institute, hands on his hips as he stood in the center and smirked. He looked around at the numerous eyes that were now on him. “Isn’t anyone going to offer me a glass of water or something?” 

Luke emerged from his office suddenly. “Sit down Alec.” Alec scoffed, rolling his eyes but took a seat. “Rude.” Luke took a seat on the desk in front of his chair. “You know why you are here.” Alec nodded. “I do.” 

Luke hummed and looked at him with narrowed eyes. “You want something.” 

“I want to be a free man Luke Garroway. You know this. I help you save the world, you call your men off me and my family.” 

Luke scoffed. “You need to stop causing trouble Lightwood.” 

“I will leave New York. That’s the final deal I will strike.” 

Luke extended his hand suddenly. “Get out of New York right after this is all over.” 

“Stop the investigation and erase every note on me and my family. I know what you are up to Luke. You will lock us all up right after we finish this. You don't fool me.”

“Deal.” Alec shook his hand and leaned back in his chair. “Now can I have that water?” Luke looked at Raj who was making his way over to them. “Get him a glass of water.” Raj scoffed slightly and chuckled. “I am not babysitting anyone.” Alec chuckled slightly getting up from his chair and taking Raj’s face in his hands and looking him in his eyes. “I said…Get. Me. Some. Water.” 

“I’ll get you some water.” Raj blinked his eyes, the dazed look disappearing after a few tries. “What the hell…” he mumbled as his body took him to the water fountain at the corner without his consent. Luke glared as Alec took a seat on the chair once again. “You can’t do that here.” 

“That wasn't part of our deal was it Luke?” 

The two stopped suddenly as a scream made its way through the room. A black skinned girl in handcuffs was being pushed into the room. “What the hell in going on! Let go of me you assholes!” She was dragged over to the chair inside Luke’s office and left there. Alec rose his eyebrow and stared right at Luke who pushed him inside his office where he had left the girl and closed the door before Alec could say anything. Alec jiggled the door knob and scoffed once it didn't open. “Of course. That asshole.” 

He turned around suddenly and stared at the girl who sat in the chair. “Hi! First time around here I'm guessing?” 

The girl glared back at him. “The fuck are you?” 

“I go with the name Alec now. How about yourself, darling?” Alec smirked as he took a seat next to the girl who glared at him instead on answering. “You need help with those?” Alec asked as he raised hie eyebrow towards the handcuffs confining her wrists. 

Taking the silence as his only answer, he scoffed and shrugged his shoulders. “Fine.” 

The two sat in silence, observing the other quietly for minutes and minutes on until Alec caught sight of the tattoo on the girl’s bicep. 

“Downworlder.” He whispered in shock before staring up at the girl whose head whipped up at his statement. Alec got up quickly from his chair his hand curling around her neck before she got the chance to react. The girl kicked him in the stomach and got up herself. 

“Shadowhunter? Why are you here?” 

“I should be asking you the same question.” 

“You are Alec Lightwood aren't you.” 

“SO you know of me.” 

“Trust me. Its unfortunate.” 

Alec took another step forward. 

“What are you gonna do tough guy? Kill me? Have the blood of another person on your hands? What? Your own brother wasn't enough for you?” 

Alec glared a her, stopping any emotion but anger to show on his face. “I would watch what I say if I were you.” 

The girl in front of him growled. “I am not scared of you.” 

Alec smiled then, a wide, almost sinister smile as he leaned back into the other chair. “Good. So we are on the same page.” Alec sighed then, rolling his eyes and sitting back down on the chair. “Look. I know we hate each other and you don't wanna see my face and you wanna kill me on sight…blah blah blah. I get it. The usual, typical dialogue. I wanna get out of here because I don't like being trapped and treated like a puppy being punished for chewing on a pillow and you clearly don't want to be here. We need to work together and get the fuck out.” 

The girl sagged and nodded. “Maia.” 

“You know my name.” Alec shrugged

“Why the hell did they bring us here?” 

Alec shrugged once again and puckered his lips. “Well, I came here voluntarily…well, semi-voluntarily.” 

Maia raised an eyebrow and gestured for him to keep talking. “The demons are spreading across the globe. They are slowly making their way to New York. They need some people who can help them stop the spreading and save the human race.” Alec ended the sentence with a dramatic flare and a chuckle. “We are like superman. Just a little more badass.”

Maia smirked. “Why are you doing this voluntarily?”

Alec scoffed. “Um…maybe because I don't want to die?” Maia roller her eyes. “Come on. There has got to be something more to it.” 

Alec kicked his legs onto the table. “I don't do chit chat. We aren't friends darling. All you need to know is that if you want to live, you downworlders need to work with us to defeat the demons before they defeat us. Luke may be a pain in the ass but he has a point.” 

Maia scoffed, getting up, her wrists suddenly free from the handcuffs. She kneeled down beside the door knob and took out a hair pin. The door opened and she got up, a proud smirk on her face. 

Alec got up from his chair and smirked back. “If you knew how to do that, why didn't you do that 5 minutes before” 

“I have a thing for dramatics.” 

Alec smirked. “Then you are going to loooove me, darling.” 

She smirked and walked outside, Alec following behind. 

“Lets kill some motherfucking demons.” 

Alec looked at her with an amused face. “Well well well, this seems to be an interesting turn of events.” 

Luke turned around and looked at the two in shock, not expecting them to be outside the room he had locked them in. “Thought you two would have killed each other by now.” 

“How about we kill you instead-“ Maia took a step forward one for Alec to intervene. “Alright lets calm down.” He turned to Luke and smirked. “Luke, darling, If you want our help, I would be extra nice to us right now.” 

He took a seat in the chair in front of him. “I’ll make your work easier for you. I will bring the rest of the shadowhunters down here and Maia will do the same with the downworlers. I made you a deal after all.” Alec brought his hand up to his hair, fixing them slightly. “Now, The shadowhunters and the downwrolders may despise each other, but we all despise you pricks as well. What makes you think you will make it out of here alive?” 

Alec looked at Maia who had her arms folded to her chest, a smirk on her face. “Lightwood makes a good point.” 

Alec chuckled and shrugged one of his shoulders with pride. “Watch out Luke. Maia and I are just on our way to become best friends.” 

Maia scoffed and made her way towards the door. “Just the thought of it makes me sick shadowhunter. After we slaughter these demons, I cannot wait to slaughter you.” 

Alec got up from his seat, watching Maia walk out the door and turned to Luke. “What a nice girl.” A sarcastic tone present in his voice. He smiled a cheeky smile before walking outside. “Lets get this started.” He pulled out his phone and put it up to his ear. 

“Izzy! My darling sister. Are you free tonight?” He hummed at the answer. “A date? How exciting! You think you can cancel it?” He nodded once again. “Yeah. Yeah. I was thinking we can go shopping.” 

He smirked when his sister agreed. “Amazing! After we go shopping we also have to make a pit stop at the FBI institute to kill the demons taking over the world and killing everyone.” He chuckled and hummed. 

“Perfect! It’s a date.”


End file.
